Naval Conference Room (High Security)
Background The Fort Knox of conference rooms, only two exist on Imperial I and Imperial II-class Star Destroyers: one in the Command Tower above the bridge, the other in the Trooper Barracks. Security & Functionality Encased in its own hardened shell of durasteel & alusteel, the high security conference room also features double layered blast doors with an additional antechamber (and built-in airlock) before another double layered blast door. Within the antechamber is an array of sensors and holocameras with a security control room separated with 3 layer thick transparisteel---and a retractable blast shield---crewed by two Imperial Navy Troopers. The only way into or out of the security control room is through the conference room itself, with the actual entrance hidden and highly secured. The conference room itself it sound proof, sensor resistance, and has cyberattack / espionage safeguards. There are no audio or visual recording devices allowed (or comlinks)---and the ones that are allowed for meeting purposes---are highly guarded in and out of the conference room and have tamper-proof safeguards. Furthermore, the high security conference room is considered a Safe Room and as such, has 7 days worth of rations, life support, energy & power, its own weapons & first aid (and breathe masks) hidden in the floor with locked key security in smuggling compartments, high powered communications equipment and distress beacon (on its own separate portal power to last 14 days, behind a hidden door in the wall), and its own refresher (and small kitchen, both of which were behind hidden doors in the walls as well). Additionally, the conference room can be ejected out into space (from hidden controls on the inside or from hidden controls in the bridge) and act as an escape pod (with retractable crash chairs & harnesses in the walls), with small engines to adjust course and enough fuel for 3 days. * A secret passage, behind a hidden door in the wall, lead to either the bridge, engineering, and auxiliary hanger. * The security control room was considered part of the escape pod feature and functioned as the control pod for such an journey. * All life support & other safe room features were recessed into the walls and behind hidden doors. * The escape pod feature could house 22 occupants (including the two Navy Troopers). Layout Paneled with Greel Wood along the circular walls and recessed lighting in the jet black reflective ceiling, while the floor features Wayland Marble. The large conference room table----bolted to the floor and able to seat 20 people---was made of Japor Ivory Wood, while its 20 chairs were magnetically gripped to the floor and moved by releasing & locking a lever built into the handle. A holoprojector was recessed into the middle of the table with individual mini consoles/viewscreens recessed into the table in front of every chair. An additional large flat viewscreen was recessed into the starboard. Both the holoprojector and wall viewscreen had HoloNet access. The far wall opposite the blast doors featured a spanning transparisteel viewport with retractable blast shields. Holopics of various Imperial Military vehicles & starships, worlds across the Galactic Empire, and a large pic of Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, and the Imperial Court pictured together decorated the walls. Category:Locations aboard the Darkest Night